Pink or Blue
by Milady29
Summary: Gabby and Matt are expecting their first child and while they are bickering and discussing about the gender and the name of their little miracle a big surprise comes their way. Oneshot


''I bought some blue paint.'' Casey held up the bucket and Gabriela looked at the baby blue color.

''What if it is going to be a girl?'' She arched her brows and baffled Matthew put the can on the dinner table. Sure, he didn't mind if they were going to have a girl or a boy...but somehow he had just assumed the baby was going to be a boy.

''I had just assumed...it was going to be a boy.'' He said as he started to blush. He walked to her and laid his under her small belly. It was really starting to show.

''Well, I still assume it is going to be a girl.'' Gabriela said with a teasing smile as she put the lunch plates on the dinner table and they sat down.

''About the names...''

''I like Aiden too.'' He smiled as he had heard her talking over the phone to Laura, her sister in law.

''Yeah...and I was thinking about Lauren.''

''Lauren Christine?''

She frowned.

''Yeah I was thinking you know, if she is going to be named after your sister in law then she should have something with my sisters name as well.'' He shrugged as he laid her hand on hers, playing with her bracelet and smiling.

''Lauren Christine...it sounds very good. But how about a second name for Aiden as well.''

''Yeah but what. If we are going to name out kids after people who do you want to name his second name after? Aiden Andy? As in Andy for Antonio and...well Andy...it sounds like a joke.''

''I guess we should stick to Aiden.'' She laughed as she entwined their fingers and stood up a minute later to clean the plates.

Lauren Christine. It sounded so nice and honestly she had expected they would have a daughter. not so much because she hoped for a girl over a bow, but she just imagined braiding a little girls hair, buying her dresses.

''I am going to work on the crib again.'' Matt stood up and changed to his old jeans upstairs. They had to go to the hospital later this afternoon for the first echo. They were pretty late as Gabriela's period always had been pretty irregular and while most couples had their first echo before sixteen weeks, this was the first time they would see their little baby. The doctor had told them the same, that they were pretty late, but on the other hand, they would know the gender of their baby this afternoon, probably.

For weeks, she had been agitated because she had gained weight and she blamed it on the shifts now, that she was stressed because she was also moving in with him and only after a few she had realized it might have been because of pregnancy and she had taken a test. The cons of irregular periods.

He sat down in the room he was busy renovating for their little baby and today he was planning to paint the walls, but Gabby was right. They couldn't just assume it was going to be a boy. It was not that the room had to be in the colour of the gender, but he knew Gabriela would really like it.

He sat down next to the tiny crib he was carpeting and he carried on smoothening the light wood. He would paint it white, later.

It would fit with both colours, so that was good. Honestly, he had no preference at all for their baby for the gender. He just hoped the baby would he healthy. But somehow, he pictured himself playing soccer with his son, it was somewhat of a dream he had always dreamed about. Maybe it was because he had cared for Ben and Griffin, that he pictured having a son.

About two hours later he changed back to his good clothes and he and Gabriela sat down in the car.

''Exctited?'' SHe said and he nodded.

''Yeah.''

''I have been looking for a second boys name.''

''Well, tell me.'' He smiled for a second at her and looked back at the road.

''Danton.''

Matt nodded. ''Darden and Antonio?''

She nodded and rubbed over her belly. Even though one of the names would drop after today, she liked to have name whether it was going to be a boy or a girl.

''Won't your brother in law mind the boy is not named after him?'' Gabriela asked worried, as they did include Laura, Christie and Antonio but not Jim.

Matthew shrugged. ''No, I have seen him about ten times in my whole life. Counting their wedding day. So no, I don't think he has the right to mind.''

Compared to Laura and Antonio, Jim meant nothing to him.

Hand in hand they walked into the hospital and Gabby looked at the sign that said maternity. She would be there in five months and they would be parents. Although it seemed really far away now she knew time would go very fast and they would be there before they knew. But she also knew Matthew was going to be a great father, although the baby was kinda unexpected.

They got send to one of the rooms and a doctor entered.

They sat down for the echography and Matt held Gabby's hand as she rolled up her shirt, her belly showing and the doctor started. Matt pinched his eyes as he tried to spot but for him, it was too dark and he had no idea what to look for anyway.

''Congratulations, you are going to have a son.''

Matthew pinched in Gabby's hand, in the end he was right.

''...and you are going to have a daughter.'' The doctor added, pointing at the other tiny, growing human, next to her brother. Baffled Matt looked at the two tiny figures. Twins...they were going to have twins!

Gabby laughed surprised as tears filled her eyes! Twins! How could they have ever expected that? Just like Antonio and Laura they were expecting twins.

''I guess I have to buy pink paint tomorrow as well, luckily there are four walls.'' He smiled, tears of happiness filling his eyes and he kissed her. He could hardly believe it. Twins!

''Aiden Danton Casey.'' She laughed.

''Lauren Christine Casey.'' ''He laughed back and he kissed her again. Together they looked at their children. Two little miracles.

* * *

NOTE: Just a little one shot, but I hope you liked it although it was pretty short.

Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you thought about it!


End file.
